Fly away, the time is right
by Marte
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, a maple tree, a song and an important decision.


Fly away – the time is right

Glee, as well as Blaine and Kurt, belong to Ryan Murphy. The song Fly is written by Jean-Jaques Goldman and Phil Galdston, and performed by Celine Dion.

This is just a short story about how I imagine it could down with Kurt going back to McKinley. A small water melon for a friend.

* * *

><p><em>Fly, fly little wing<em>

_Fly beyond imagining_

The soft breeze brought along the scents of spring and made the fallen autumn leaves rustle along the soft woodland floor. The boy sitting in front of the bedazzled headstone didn't notice any of this as he sat lost in thought. He was singing softly to his dead friend, imagining the tiny yellow bird watching him from somewhere way up high, finally being free.

_The softest cloud, the whitest dove_

_Upon the wind of heaven's love_

_Past the planets and the stars_

_Leave this lonely world of ours_

_Escape the sorrow and the pain_

_And fly again_

From the very beginning he had identified himself with Pavarotti. The bird was confined to the cage, but at the same time the cage protected him from predators. Kurt had fled to the safe haven of Dalton to escape his own predator, but that didn't mean that he was free. With the zero-tolerance policy on harassment came the uniform, quelling Kurt's individuality. As Pavarotti grew his new coat of feathers, Kurt tried to grow into his uniform. Just like the canary he had food and water, and he liked his new home well enough. His fellow Warblers were for the most part friendly towards him, and he even liked the challenging academics. Still, there was something missing.

Kurt had always prided himself in being true to who he was, and his parents had supported him in that quest. Even when his father had struggled with how to handle it, he had insisted that Kurt's job was to be himself. Now he wasn't. He had had to flee to be safe, and he had left a part of himself at McKinley. He remembered a quote by Dolly Parton; "Find out who you are, and do it on purpose." He had, from early on. Now, however, he felt like he had lost that sense of purpose.

_Fly, fly precious one_

_Your endless journey has begun_

_Take your gentle happiness_

_Far too beautiful for this_

_Cross over to the other shore_

_There is peace forevermore_

_But hold this mem'ry bittersweet_

_Until we meet_

He had to go back. Being here was slowly killing him. He held the school dear, and the Warblers would always mean a lot to him, but he had to find his way back. Somewhere along the path to security he had lost his way.

Blaine heard the soft tones of singing, and slowly made his way through the gardens at Dalton. When he reached the edge he could see the boy sitting under the maple tree, resting his head on his knees. His heart ached. There was no mistaking what was on Kurt's mind now. He was singing to Pavarotti, but he was also singing about himself.

It had been a week since they had lost at Regionals. Wes, David and Thad had decided to give the Warblers a two weeks break. After the competition season ended for them, it was as if a balloon had deflated. Everyone went around feeling lost and without direction. Worst off was Kurt. Blaine had noticed how he retreated back to his room whenever he could, and he seemed even more subdued and quiet than when he first came to Dalton, after his first attempt at bringing up his ideas for the Warblers had been rejected.

His boyfriend was leaving. He knew. They all knew. The perceptive Warblers (most of them, except maybe Jeff, who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed) had realized since he auditioned for his solo that Kurt's stay at Dalton would be brief. He didn't belong in a uniform. He was born to stand out, and the prestigious academy wasn't the place to do that.

Blaine, having become more perceptive towards Kurt after the Valentine's disaster, also knew that Kurt was having trouble coming to terms with leaving. He knew Kurt felt like he'd let them down, just as he had felt like he let New Directions down when he left them. What the countertenor didn't realize was that he was surrounded by people who loved him. New Directions were his family. They only wanted what was best for him. The Warblers were his friends. They too wanted what was best for him. And they all knew that to Kurt, being slammed into a locker was preferable to being confined by a straight jacket, which is what the uniform felt like to him.

As he made his way towards his boyfriend, Blaine sung the next verse. He put his all into it, willing Kurt to believe the words. Willing him to understand that he understood, and that he concurred. Kurt rose and turned around, tears threatening to fall down his rosy cheeks.

_Fly, fly, do not fear_

_Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear_

_Your heart is pure, your soul is free_

_Be on your way, don't wait for me_

_Above the universe you'll climb_

_On beyond the hands of time_

_The moon will rise, the sun will set_

_But I won't forget_

"Hi." Blaine spoke tenderly, as he reached over to wipe the tears away.

"Hi." It was barely a whisper as Kurt looked to the ground.

"I know." Two simple words, but an important message. Kurt looked up at that, meeting the eyes of his boyfriend.

"It's just... I feel awful. You guys have taken me in and made me feel safe, and here I am seriously contemplating leaving you."

"Kurt, remember when we first met, and I told you about how I let bullies chase me away? And how I regret it? You are going to go back to McKinley, and you are going to stand up to the bullies. You are the most courageous person I know, and I am going to support you every step of the way. And so are the New Directions and the Warblers."

"I am so afraid of losing you, Blaine. I only just found you, and now I am already leaving." Kurt's voice trembled. He could face Karofsky and he would survive being slammed into lockers and thrown into dumpsters, as long as he still had Blaine. But if he didn't...

"Hey, Kurt. I need you to listen to me. Listen carefully. I'm letting you leave, but I'm never letting you go." The seriousness of his tone got to Kurt. Maybe everything would turn out all right.

And like a week ago the two boys left the grave hand in hand, as the soft breeze brought along the scents of spring and made the fallen autumn leaves rustle along the soft woodland floor. Above them the maple trees were about to burst into leaf, a sign that life has come full circle.

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly where only angels sing_

_Fly away, the time is right_

_Go now, find the light_


End file.
